bigbrotherukfandomcom-20200213-history
Big Brother 12
Big Brother 12 is the twelfth regular series of Big Brother UK and is the second series to air on Channel 5 and 5* after ''Celebrity Big Brother 8'' that aired in August 2011. Production History and build-up After Richard Desmond bought Channel 5, he said he was keen to acquire Big Brother.[10] Meanwhile, Endemol UK had been granted permission to keep the Big Brother House at the Elstree Studios, Hertfordshire, where it currently is until 30 September 2013.[11] On 2 April 2011, The Daily Star, a newspaper owned by Desmond, reported that Big Brother was returning on Channel 5 in August 2011 with a celebrity edition.[12] On 6 April 2011, Channel 5 formally confirmed that they had signed a £200 million two-year contract with Endemol to screen Big Brother from 18 August 2011. The skincare brand Freederm is sponsoring the series for a second year.[13] Auditions On 3 May 2011,[14] Endemol and Channel 5 officially opened the process for people to apply to be on the show. Open auditions for the Channel 5 series were held at Old Trafford in Greater Manchester on 10 and 11 June 2011. Auditions were also held in London on 18 and 19 June 2011 at the Emirates Stadium. All applicants had to attend the open auditions with identification to be considered for the series and had to be a legal resident of the UK or Ireland aged 18 or over by 31 July 2011 to audition for the show.[15] Big Brother 2010 winner Josie Gibson took part in filming at the London auditions meeting potential housemates.[16] Trailers From 23 July 2011, trailers announcing the imminent return of the celebrity version of the series were aired using Marcus Bentley's voice. Former housemates that featured in one of the trailers included Josie Gibson, Brian Dowling and Alex Reid. This coincided with the launch of the new eye logo for 2011. In the run-up to Celebrity Big Brother, the channel featured a promotional campaign under the slogan "When Bruv takes over" based on the David Guetta and Kelly Rowland song "When Love Takes Over". It featured a large cast of past housemates dancing and miming in the streets, finally meeting up in a park with CGI effects adding a fly-past with coloured smoke overhead. Break bumpers announcing the series were broadcast in the week running up to the launch along with a countdown to the launch day voiced by Bentley. Channel 5 also took out commercials on other channels, including ITV1 promoting the launch of the new series. The launch was also trailed heavily in the printed media, including an advertising blitz in the Desmond-owned newspapers and magazines and posters in town centres. In the second week of the celebrity version, trailers heralded the return of the main series on 9 September 2011. Format The format remains largely unchanged from previous seasons. The housemates are incarcerated in the Big Brother House with a strict rule of no contact with the outside world. Each week, the housemates take part in a major task that determine the size of the shopping budget, win luxuries and in some tasks, immunity from that week's eviction or power in the House. Nominations are normally carried out in the privacy of the diary room and are compulsory. Each housemate must nominate usually 2 of their fellow housemates to face the public vote and provide Big Brother with a reason for the nomination. "Voting to save" has been used for the public vote as opposed to the "vote to evict" method generally used in previous series. For the first time in the UK series, the show is accepting online voting for the public votes via Facebook Credits alongside phone voting.[17] A new feature involves showing a pre-record farewell message to the house from the evicted housemate shortly after their eviction. This feature was first seen when Pamela Anderson left the house after her stay as a houseguest. "Twists" are introduced to vary the routine, including visits by outsiders during tasks, messages from housemates' friends & relatives and variations to the nomination process, including relaxing the strict rule on not discussing nominations. In the 2011 series a film premiere was held in the house and a live edition of Big Brother's Bit on the Side was hosted from the garden with contact between the presenters and the housemates. Presenters Channel 5 confirmed on July 22nd that Ex- Housemate Brian Dowling (Winner of Big Brother 2 and Ultimate Big Brother would be presenting the main Big Brother show. Emma Willis, who presented Big Brother's Little Brother last year is returning to host a brand-new spin-off show, Big Brother's Bit On The Side The House Soon after Ultimate Big Brother it was revealed that Endemol had applied for planning permision for the Big Brother House to be kept at its current site at Elstree Studios in Borehamwood where every series of Big Brother has been since Big Brother 3 in 2002. The main elements of the house design were inherited from that used for the previous celebrity series. Viewers first previewed the new Big Brother house during Celebrity Big Brother 2011 in preparation for the intake of regular housemates on the night of 9 September 2011. Differences include the walls bei ng changed from a fish theme to a forest theme, the bedroom being made over with fresh textiles and gold mirrored furniture for the regular housemates. In the bathroom, the installation of transparent double shower cabinet with a frosted central band offers minimal privacy. There is a clear view of the shower's unclothed occupant from the house and garden but the frosting obscures the user's private parts from a clear view. There is a large central free-standing oval bath and with small pink and blue hand towels provided. The bathroom is mainly blue and pink with a sofa and clear view of the goings on from the living room and garden. Some of the house space was converted to create a luxury apartment for houseguest Pamela Anderson during her stay in the house. The luxury bedroom has since been used for a variety of tasks. The wall of faces in the living room was also changed on Day 3 with the new housemates' faces added. These turn blue to indicate the nominated housemates and red to indicate an evicted housemate or to mark that a housemate has walked, as happened with Mark. There are a number of spare spaces on the montage and on Day 29, one of these was filled by new housemate Jem's portrait. The garden retains the oblong pool with wave facility used for Celebrity Big Brother with a bridge going across it. In Week 1, an artificial beach area was installed ready for the arrival of Pamela Anderson. This has featured in several outdoor tasks. There are areas of astroturf and decking, palm trees and an outdoor shower. Three leather sofas stand in an outdoor lounge area next to the "beach". This area which was first used to host Pamela Anderson's VIP party on launch night. There are doors leading to the sauna cabin, toilet and main house. There is also an area of rattan seating with cushions, throws and garden lanterns. This area has an artificial fire hearth which light up at night, decorated with logs and flames. The exterior walls and the interior of the house are decorated with simulated stonework. On Day 39, Big Brother revealed the presence of the Crypt, a secret burial place for n ominated housemates Jay and Anton who became 'ghosts' dead to the other housemates as part of the week 6 shopping budget task. It was located near the main house adjacent to the garden and was decorated with Gothic effect mouldings, gravestones, cobwebs, church candles and skeletons. The room contained two tomb-styled beds. From there, Jay and Anton could view and listen to their former housemates, eavesdropping on their conversations. However, they had to remain silent during their stay to avoid detection by their fellow housemates. Spin-Off shows This is the nightly spin-off show for Big Brother UK which made its debut during Celebrity Big Brother 2011 and continued throughout the run of Big Brother 2011. It alternated channels between Channel 5 and 5*, usually starting at 11pm and lasting an hour. The main host is Emma Willis with Alice Levine presenting at weekends. It mixes the styles of the previous spin-offs Little Brother and Big Mouth. Each edition includes a live audience discussion on events in the house with a guest panel and a variety of tongue-in-cheek features based on the main show. Regular contributors have included Jamie East and a number of celebrity and civilian ex-housemates including Vanessa Feltz, Pete Burns, Lauren Harries and Nikki Grahame along with some evictees from series 12. The show features clips of the previous day's action plus previews of the current day's events in the house. Breaking the traditional no outside contact rule, the show has featured the housemates answering viewer's questions. On Sundays, the show featured a quiz on the week's events in the house. The show's mascot is a canine 'security guard' who suffers from incontinence. The edition of 9 November was presented live from the garden in the Big Brother house with Willis and a number of outsiders addressing the final five housemates who also saw themselves appear in highlights from the previous weeks filming. This flouted the traditional house rule of complete isolation of the contestants from the world outside the Big Brother compound. However, the finalists were isolated from physical contact with the presenters as they were shut indoors behind glass for the duration of the show. The show returned with the launch of Celebrity Big Brother 2012 next January. Live Feed Channel 5 have confirmed that Big Brother will not be returning with a 24 hour Live Feed which transmits footage direct from the House live on either a Computer or a Red-Button service on TV. Instead they would be focusing on more interactive features on Facebook and Mobile Phones. Housemates Weekly Summary The main events from Week 1 to Week 9 in the Big Brother 2011 House are summarized in the table below. A typical Week began with nominations, followed by the shopping task, and ended with the eviction of a Housemate during the Friday episode. Evictions, tasks, and other events for a particular week are noted. The diary of happenings in the house are listed in order of sequence. Nominations table Category:Big Brother UK Category:Big Brother 12 UK